The present invention relates to use of a physiologically active substance derived from algae. More specifically, it relates to a pharmaceutical composition, an antioxidant, a preservative composition for keeping freshness of foods and drinks, and a cosmetic composition which comprise the physiologically active substance as an active ingredient, as well as a functional food or drink which comprises the physiologically active substance. Furthermore, it relates to a saccharide for exhibiting the function.
Recently, a mode of death of cells or tissues called as apoptosis (self-blasting or self-destruction of cells) has been noticed.
The apoptosis is a death which has been originally programmed in the genome of a cell and is different from necrosis which is a pathological cell death. Certain external or internal factors trigger the activation of a gene that programs the apoptosis to cause the biosynthesis of a programmed death protein. In some cases, a programmed death protein which has been present in a cell in its inactive form becomes activated. The active programmed death protein thus formed decomposes the cell to lead death.
Activation of the apoptosis in desired tissues or cells would make it possible to eliminate cells which are unnecessary or harmful from a living body in a natural manner, which is of very importance.
Oligosaccharides derived from algae such as agar are expected to be developed as raw materials for foods (Food Chemical, 1988-2, 40-44; Bessatsu Food Chemical (Extra Number Food Chemical)-Dec. 4, 1990, 127-131; JP-A-6-38691). However, their physiological functions such as an apoptosis-inducing activity are unknown.
The main object of the present invention is to develop a highly safe substance having a physiological function such as an activity of inducing apoptosis derived from a naturally occurring material, as well as to provide a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating a disease sensitive to the substance, such as a composition for inducing apoptosis comprising the substance as an active ingredient, and a functional food or drink comprising the substance as a constituent component.
In brief, the first aspect of the present invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises as an active ingredient at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1: 
xe2x80x83an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound at its reducing end,
said composition being used for treating or preventing a disease sensitive to the compound.
The second aspect of the present invention is a food or drink comprising at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound at its reducing end,
said food or drink being used for ameliorating a disease state of or preventing a disease sensitive to the compound.
The third aspect of the present invention is an antioxidant which comprises as an active ingredient at least one member selected from the group consisting of
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound.
The forth aspect of the present invention is a food and drink comprising the antioxidant of the third aspect of the present invention.
The fifth aspect of the present invention is a saccharide for an antioxidant selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound.
The sixth aspect of the present invention is a preservative composition for keeping freshness of foods and drinks which comprises as an active ingredient at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound.
The seventh aspect of the present invention is a cosmetic composition comprising as an active ingredient at least one saccharide selected from the group consisting of agarobiose, agarotetraose, agarohexaose, agarooctaose, xcexa-carabiose and xcex2-D-galactopyranosyl-3,6-anhydro-2-O-methyl-L-galactose.
The eighth aspect of the present invention is an acidic food or drink comprising at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound.
The further aspect of the present invention is use of at least one member selected from the group consisting of:
a compound selected from the group consisting of 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose represented by formula 1, an aldehyde and a hydrate thereof, and 2-O-methylated derivatives of the 3,6-anhydrogalactopyranose, the aldehyde and the hydrate; and
a soluble saccharide containing the compound,
in preparation of a pharmaceutical composition, a food or drink, an antioxidant, a preservative composition for keeping freshness of foods and drinks or a cosmetic composition.
Hereinafter, the present invention will be explained in detail with reference to the attached drawings.